dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly
Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, known in Japan as , is the eleventh Dragon Ball Z movie. Released in Japan on '''July 28th 1994' between episodes 234 and 235. It is the sequel to Broly: The Second Coming. FUNimation dubbed it into English in 2005. All three Broly films where remastered and re-released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Funimation on March 31, 2009. It has a slight horror theme as there are several scenes where people die horrible deaths in acid (or rather, a substance similar to it). Summary Introduction The film opens with a group of strangely colored humanoids emerging from tanks in a laboratory. The scientists responsible for these creations are congratulated by their employer, Mr. Jaguar, who plans to make these "Bio-Humans" into the strongest fighters on Earth. Despite warnings from his cousin, Men-Men, Jaguar laughs maniacally as one of his not-yet-finished bio-humans wags his furry tail in his tank. The Bio Mutants As Mr. Satan hasn't yet paid Android #18 the prize money she demanded for letting him beat her in the Tenka-ichi Budōkai, she begins smashing Mr. Satan's mansion up, particularly his undeserved prizes from the tournament. Mr. Satan, cowering, tries to tell 18 that he hasn't gotten the money yet, but she doesn't believe him, and continues to ransack his home. His screams of fright are heard by Krillin, Marron, Trunks, and Goten, who are waiting for 18. Hercule is visited by Men-Men, who claims to be the cousin of Mr. Satan's old martial arts rival, Jaguar. It seems that Jaguar is blackmailing Mr. Satan into visiting his laboratory island to fight his bio-fighters. Mr. Satan agrees, and departs with Men-Men, followed by 18, Trunks, and Goten. Upon arriving, Mr. Satan is coldly greeted by Jaguar, who sets up a tournament for him to fight the bio-fighters, but when they demonstrate their incredible fighting abilities, they are more than which Mr. Satan can handle, Goten, Trunks, and 18 intervene. Goten and Trunks are then confronted by a familiar face: Maloja, the Priest from Natade Village whom they met in the previous movie. Enraged, Jaguar reveals his greatest weapon: a Super Bio-Fighter. But when Trunks and Goten see the Super Bio-Fighter, they recognize him as none other than the Legendary Super Saiyan himself, Broly. They confront the priest, who tells them that he sold Broly's frozen blood to Jaguar, and that the Super Bio-Fighter is Broly's clone. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Bio-Broly before he can be revived, but he had sensed the attack, which awakened Broly's Saiyan instincts. He breaks out of stasis, only to be drenched in the bio-liquid and turns into a horribly deformed, slime covered bio-mutant, giving him the name Bio-Broly. Meanwhile Maloja is taking all the money in Jaguar's safe only for the liquid to come behind him and kills him as he tries to ward it off with a evil banishment prayer. Battling the Legendary Super Saiyan: Round 4 Jaguar commands Bio-Broly to attack Hercule, but 18 intervenes at the last minute, only to get pounded by the Bio-Saiyan. Just before Bio-Broly can kill Hercule, Goten and Trunks intervene and save him in time. They then attack Bio-Broly head-on, and prove to be an equal match for the Bio-Saiyan, until Goten abandones the battle to save some trapped scientists from the flooding and dangerous bio-liquid that will absorb anything with a different genetic structure to its own and grow stronger. As Bio-Broly pounds Trunks around, 18 recovers and tries to stop him, but she too is beaten. Just before Bio-Broly can kill her, Krillin shows up in time and rescues 18, but Bio-Broly finds them both and almost kills them. Goten and Trunks then fight Bio-Broly again, but they get seriously pounded, and Bio-Broly almost kills Goten until Trunks devises a way to get rid of the menace. ‎ Trunks manages to lure Bio-Broly into a corner, where he blasts the bio-liquid tanks, causing them to shower on Bio-Broly and supposedly melt him. Unfortunately, this only makes the bio-liquid more powerful, and it soon starts to flood the entire island, and possibly the whole planet. Goten, Trunks, Krillin and 18 manage to get as many people as they can out of the lab, including the reluctant Jaguar and Men-Men, who want to die shamefully along with their deadly creations, but Trunks rescues them anyway, and Hercule manages to escape by jumping into the water. To everyone's surprise, the bio-liquid seems to be solidifying by touching the sea water, so Trunks, Goten, and Krillin use a triple kamehameha wave to blast the water by the island so high that the entire island is flooded with sea water, which solidifies all the bio-liquid. Unfortunately, the celebrations are cut short when Bio-Broly emerges from the sea as a giant. However, as fast as Bio-Broly emerges, he then turns to stone, due to having been drenched in sea water. Seeing their chance, Goten and Trunks blast the gigantic Bio-Broly statue into smithereens, ridding the universe of Broly for good. Hercule emerges from the sea water, calling for help. Laughing, 18 says that she will help him if he promises to pay her 100,000,000 zeni. Fuming, Hercule swims off. In Other World, Goku is informed that Broly is causing trouble in Hell. Along with Pikkon, Goku is sent to stop Broly. Cast list Canonicity This movie has a similar plot to the 1st Broly film, where someone is trying to use Broly to destroy his enemies and take over the Earth (the first being his father Paragus). Ironically, the two people who have tried to control the Legendary Super Saiyan where also responsible for giving him life in the first place. (Paragus was Broly's biological father and Lord Jaguar had cloned Bio-Broly from dried blood found in Broly's space pod.) Both also used persuasion techniques to lure their targets into a trap. (Paragus by appealing to Vegeta's ego, and Lord Jaguar by having Men-Men blackmail Mr. Satan by threatening to reveal an embarrassing situation at summer camp involving incontinence.) Unlike Paragus, though, Lord Jaguar survived, and presumably learned his lesson. Note to that the events of this movie cannot be placed even in the anime continuity because 18 has never had the chance to ask Mr. Satan to pay her the 20 million zeni he owed her. After the tournament, she went with Bulma and the others to find the Dragon Balls, and then Goku took her to Kami's Lookout, where she remained until she was eaten by Buu. By the time she was revived, Goku was also alive as well. Of course, she could always have asked Mr. Satan for the money after the Buu saga ending. It also has some plotholes that cannot even place it within the Broly saga, either. For instance, Maloja, despite having been ousted from the village prior to the fight with Broly knew a lot about the Legendary Super Saiyan for unknown reasons, and even if there was an explanation, he certainly wouldn't be allowed into the village for any circumstance, especially not to get any blood from the impact crater just a few yards away, Maloja was nowhere near the climax of the fight against Broly (and plus, he shouldn't even know that he's dead). Trivia * This is first movie where Android 18 plays an active role. (She briefly appears along with her brother in Super Android 13, but doesn't play a large role.) This is also the only movie where she fights along side her husband, Krillin. * This is the first movie in which Krillin and Android 18's daughter, Marron, makes an appearance. *The scene showing Trunks's penis was edited out in most English dubs, and when he gives Bio Broly the middle finger,it is turned into a fist. * It is the second movie in which the main villain is being used by a weaker villain. * Ironically, despite Goku saying that Broly was in Hell in the ending of the movie, Broly doesn't make any sort of appearance in the next movie, but his father, Paragus, does. * This is the first movie (and the only time) in which Trunks uses the Kamehameha. * This is the second movie were Krillin saves someone during a fight against Broly. * Krillin and Kid Trunks are the only character to appear in all three Broly movies, though it's possible that Goku did as well, depending on whether his presence in Broly: Second Coming was illusionary or real.( Kid Trunks appears as a baby in the first Broly movie). On a related note, this is also the only Broly movie where Krillin actually fights against Broly. * From this movie onwards, the main villains do not speak (or at the most say only a single word). A theme of the later movies involve the antagonists' speech level going down. Bojack gets few lines in Bojack Unbound, Broly only gets one line aside from "Kakarot!" in Broly: Second Coming, Bio-Broly doesn't speak (except yelling "Kakarot!" when when emerging from the sea in the Japanese version), neither does Janemba (except for when he's in his Janempa form, in which case he only says his own name) in Fusion Reborn, and neither does Hirudegarn in Wrath of the Dragon, the final Dragon Ball Z movie. (However, Hirudegarn, fits the role of a Giant monster more than that of a villain). * This is the only Dragon Ball Z movie that Gohan doesn't appear in. * This is the last movie to have the main antagonist's name on the title in the American version. * After Broly comes out of his pod his tail is seen for less than a second and strangely it is the normal colour even though Broly is in his Legendary Super Saiyan Form. * Even more strangely, right before they fire the Kamehameha to spread seawater over the island, Krillin has a golden Super Saiyan aura instead of the regular white ki aura which manifests for non-Saiyans when they gather up their energies. A possible explanation for this is that Krillin's aura, in close proximity with the Super Saiyans, draws and merges the Super Saiyan aura with his just that short moment of time. *Trunks makes a threat to Krillin saying he will "get his scissors out" and Krillin responds, "Don't joke about that Trunks! It took me forever to grow this." However, Krillin never had baldness problems, instead he waxed his head, so it was option for him to have no hair. See also * List of films Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films